


Conversations With A Friend

by MissyJAnne85



Series: Song lyrics for Project EP: to be titled Fanfic [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advice, Conversations, Dealing With Loss, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Honesty, POV Harry Potter, POV Luna Lovegood, Real Life, Song Lyrics, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyJAnne85/pseuds/MissyJAnne85
Summary: Sometimes you need a friend who encourages you to embrace all that you are and everything you're going though - they're always the best kind.  Sometimes you also need to be told that you aren't alone.Lyrics written from Luna's point of view (Verse 1 and 2) and Harry's (Verse 3). This is a conversation I imagine them having after Sirius passes away.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Series: Song lyrics for Project EP: to be titled Fanfic [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724329
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Conversations With A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Song Lyrics inspired by Luna Lovegood.

**Conversations with a friend** \- 1/5/2020   
  


**Verse 1.**  
You know that it’s okay, don’t be afraid to be a little different...  
To go against the grain.  
To be honest, I don’t really pay attention to what people say,  
Other opinions - they tend to get in the way.

 **Prechorus:**  
Sometimes I like to wander alone,  
I don’t mind exploring on my own,  
And sometimes I like having you near,   
It’s like having friends whenever you appear...

 **Chorus:**  
Whenever you stop by...  
I like it when you stop by,   
and talk to me.  
X2 

**Verse 2.**  
You know that it’s okay, if you’re sad,   
If you need to be in mourning,  
To reflect about the past.  
To be honest, the pain changes with time, it plays in my mind...  
Each day is a little different.

 **Prechorus:**  
Sometimes I like to wander alone,  
I don’t mind exploring on my own,  
And sometimes I like having you near,   
It’s like having friends whenever you appear...

 **Chorus:**  
Whenever you stop by...  
I like it when you stop by,   
and talk to me.

 **Bridge:**  
Yes I know they say, that I’m not very cool and a little bit strange.  
And I know they say, that I look quite peculiar, that I’m a little bit vague.

 **Verse 3.**  
You know that it’s okay, if things change,  
If your not very comfortable,  
If you’re feel a bit estranged.  
To be honest, I can’t tell half of the time,  
If they’re someone else's friend or mine,  
But it’s okay because it gets easier.

 **Prechorus:**  
Sometimes I like to wander alone,  
I don’t mind exploring on my own,  
And sometimes I like having you near,   
It’s like having friends whenever you appear...

 **Chorus:**  
Whenever you stop by...  
I like it when you stop by,   
and talk to me.

 **Outro:**  
So if you need to just stop by...  
I like it when you stop by and talk to me  
So feel free to stop by...  
I like it when you stop by and talk to me


End file.
